


Crêpes

by straylize



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy pegokita day!, pegokita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straylize/pseuds/straylize
Summary: An afternoon date snack goes a little awry for Minato and Akira—things like that can happen with messy foods, after all.





	Crêpes

“I’ve… never actually had one before.”

The words sounded almost sheepish as they came from Akira’s mouth, his gaze fixated on Central Street’s crêpe shop. Though he’d considered it more than once, and even made attempts with others to try the crêperie’s offerings, Akira never quite managed it.

It was with a snort that Minato initially responded, his shoulder nudging gently against Akira’s arm. “Don’t you pass this place all the time?”

They had ended up this way as a suggestion of Minato’s; not nearly as familiar with Shibuya as Akira was, it seemed like a good excuse for a Sunday afternoon date. They could walk the streets of the area where Akira had spent so much time, he could learn more about the person who had given him the opportunities that were laid before him. It was something simple, really—they spoke casually, sharing anecdotal stories about themselves as they walked the streets. Occasionally, their fingers would brush together as they meandered through the bustling city. And along the way, it led them to the familiar crêperie that Akira had passed so many times while going about his business.

Minato had made a quick suggestion, dictated by his black hole of an appetite— _let’s get cr_ _ê_ _pes_. He’d followed with the simple question, an inquiry of what sort Akira had preferred. And that was what led them to their current predicament—Akira sheepishly admitting he’d never had them, and Minato’s gentle ribbing in response.

“ _Pass_ is the operative word, you know,” Akira retorted a bit flatly. “Ann and I tried a couple of times, but we got called away before we could get anything.”

“You could have just gotten one on your own. One crêpe on top of that huge burger is nothing.”

“…” Akira offered a sidelong glance; truly, Minato’s appetite knew absolutely no bounds. The mere _thought_ of putting any more food on top of one of those hellish burger challenges was nauseating. His face paled just slightly for a moment as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

“You still didn’t answer my question, Akira.” Minato brushed past the subject with ease, getting back to the original topic at hand. “What flavor do you want? They have a ton.”

Akira responded with a shrug; his head tilted slightly as he looked at some of the display crêpes. Strawberries and crème, chocolate matcha, banana— “They’re all pretty sweet…”

He couldn’t say any one particular flavor had appealed to him. Akira was more than aware that Ann’s fondness for them had been because of her love of sweets; he imagined Minato was similar. He had a surprising sweet tooth that Akira himself couldn’t match.; Akira always did have a preference for savory foods—he supposed that was why he never went out of his way to even try them, despite how often he had passed it by.

Minato responded with an amused sigh—he had to remind himself that Akira was both a bit of a dumbass _and_ a bit of a country bumpkin sometimes. Despite the ways in which Akira did well to blend in as a city boy, moments like this occurred every so often, especially when it came to food. There were plenty of things Akira had never seen or tried before, solely due to the lack of availability in his hometown. It wasn’t like Tokyo, or even Iwatodai; Akira was still somewhat sheltered in the most endearing of ways. He hadn’t forgotten, after all, the way Akira responded to the sight of tiramisu for the first time—how unfamiliar it had been, and the excitement that came with discovering the flavor of coffee it carried.

“Just wait here,” Minato shook his head, and with another light nudge of his shoulder, he stepped away from Akira. He made his way toward the counter, leaving Akira to wait in muted suspense.

For his part, Akira waited across the small street, his eyes remaining fixed on Minato’s figure. He couldn’t possibly fathom how this would go—while it was obvious that Minato had a plan, Akira couldn’t figure out what it was. He supposed Minato would try to select something that suited his taste, though it didn’t matter much to him in that respect. Even if Minato picked the sweetest crêpe on the menu, Akira would eat every last bite. It was gesture of kindness on their very casual date, after all. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t handle it, but he knew full-well that Minato’s quiet consideration would come into play in a situation like the one they had found themselves in. He smiled to himself, warmly endeared by the effort. Truthfully, Akira would have been endeared no matter what Minato did; that was the reality of being so completely smitten that he could hardly contain himself.

He held his composure long enough for Minato to make his return. In one hand was a crêpe overflowing with strawberries, whipped cream, custard cream, bananas and chocolate drizzle. In the other, the crêpe Minato held out for Akira was much different. Akira took it from his hand and took a moment to look it over.

It was a savory crepe, brimming with grilled chicken, an assortment of vegetables, dressing and other greens that was surprisingly appealing when wrapped in the thin pancake. His eyes lit up with a mix of surprise and elation—to which Minato closed his eyes and offered a silent response by way of an amused smirk.

“You’d have known there were savory ones if you looked a little sooner,” he teased, and Akira elected to hide his middling embarrassment by way of taking a large bite of the crêpe.

“...It’s good,” Akira noted after a long moment; his embarrassment began to fade without much fanfare. In response, Minato used his free hand to tug at Akira’s sleeve. Unsurprisingly, Minato’s insatiable appetite called out to try a bit of that savory crêpe.  “Only if you keep things fair.”

Akira may not have been much for sweets, but it didn’t mean he intended to avoid them completely; he just wouldn’t typically want to eat an entire sweet crêpe on his own unless he had a particular craving for it. But a bite? That much he could most certainly handle. He wanted to try at least a little of what Minato seemed so enthralled to be eating—he’d taken three bites before Akira could even manage one of his own.

The silent response was a bit of a pout from Minato, as if he was a little disappointed that he would have to give up even a single bite.

“Just one bite, and the rest will be yours.” This time, it was Akira who nudged Minato; it was only further endearing how Minato reacted to such a simple suggestion, as far as Akira was concerned.

There was a long moment of hesitation before Minato finally relented. He held the crêpe up, and in response, Akira’s brow quirked upwards slightly. He’d expected Minato wanted to try the savory crêpe first, seeing as he’d been the one to tug his sleeve for it. But instead, Minato was offering his own—equal parts cute and a bit curious. Akira wouldn’t turn down his offer, though—even a moment’s hesitation would be enough time for Minato to change his mind and keep the spoils for himself.

That lack of hesitation nearly ended up being Akira’s downfall, however.

Rather than let Akira properly take a bite of the crêpe, Minato shoved it against his face; it covered the tip of his nose and his mouth in chocolate-swirled whipped cream and left Akira befuddled for a brief moment. Passers-by snickered at the sight, but rather than let himself feel embarrassed by playful humiliation, a smirk tugged at the corners of Akira’s lips. The glare reflected off his glasses in just the right way to hide his gaze from Minato—

_Regret._

It was instant regret, because Minato was more than aware that when he couldn’t _see_ the look in Akira’s eyes, it meant that he was up to no good.

“...I hope you’re going to clean that up.” Akira spoke simply, and Minato nearly breathed out a sigh of relief. That wasn’t anything _too_ weird to do in the middle of Shibuya, at the very least.

“I’ll get a napkin,” Minato responded, but before he could turn to walk away, Akira caught his free hand and latched to it tightly. He tugged Minato back gently—it was hardly forceful, but it was enough to keep him from moving away.

“Not like that.” Akira’s implications were clear, and Minato stared him, wide-eyed and slack-jawed for just a moment before he shook his head.

“Keep the whipped cream on your face forever, then.”  His response came swift and flat once he had shaken off the initial surprise. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to use his own mouth to clean up Akira, not in the middle of a crowd like this.

“Have it your way, then,” Akira said with a quiet laugh. Without even trying to remove any of the whipped cream that lingered on his face, he tugged Minato gently again. He moved with swift purpose, down the quiet alley that he’d visited so many times to shop at Untouchable or take care of business in the Velvet Room. It was quiet and secluded—and much easier for Akira to continue where he left off. He leaned in towards Minato and pressed their noses together, transferring the whipped cream from skin to skin.

After a moment, his head shifted, tilted slightly and he pressed his lips to Minato’s. Despite both of them having a hand occupied by holding a crêpe, the food seemed all but forgotten. Minato gave in easily to Akira’s kiss—sweet and chocolatey.

“Unfair…” Minato murmured against Akira’s lips. But Akira, for his part, did not relent. He pressed another kiss to Minato’s lips before tracing the line of whipped cream to his nose. Another kiss right at the tip, and then he pulled away to lick his lips of the remaining cream there.

Akira was truly unfair, but in the best of ways. It took all of Minato’s power to not drop his crêpe and steal another kiss—he managed only when he broke his hand free of intertwined fingers. As he did so, he grabbed at Akira’s shirt to tug him downward, ensuring they’d be face-to-face. While Akira seemed calm, amused—as if having fun with it, Minato’s cheeked were flushed, mildly embarrassed and ready to even the score a bit. He kissed Akira hard, then mimicked his motions until no whipped cream remained on Akira’s face, either.

“You know you’re a bastard, right?” Minato asked quietly, but there was no anger, no bitterness to his tone.  Akira _was_ was bastard, a sly thief who managed to make his heart race in the dumbest of ways.

Akira, in turn, laughed softly. His hand reached for Minato’s other wrist, in an effort to pull the sweet crêpe back up to his lips. He took a small bite, lips covered once more in whipped cream. With another soft, sweet kiss to Minato’s lips, he uttered a quiet phrase that made Minato shiver, and set the tone for the rest of their casual date.

“It turns out that I like sweet crêpes after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small contribution for 5/3 = pegokita day! Who knows if Minato really ever got to try that savory crêpe... whoops.


End file.
